


Друг до алтарей

by Lena013



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Memory Loss, Psychological Drama, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Дружба - соль жизни.





	Друг до алтарей

**Author's Note:**

> Я немного увлеклась латынью.  
> *Vitae sal amicitia (лат.) - дружба соль жизни  
> **Amicus usque ad aras - друг до гроба ("друг до алтарей")  
> Написано по заявке на фикбуке.

Пёстрый тихий лес поражал своей красотой и своими просторами. Чем дальше движешься — туда, в самые глубины — тем незаметнее замедляешься, стараясь рассмотреть и запомнить всё вплоть до самого последнего кустарника. Солнце стремительно исчезало за горизонтом, окрашивая оранжево-жёлтый лес красными лучами. Мальчику казалось, что лес горел. Легко и непринуждённо младший принц проскользнул мимо прислуги во дворце, он провёл здесь весь день. Его тянуло сюда, в огненный лес, в это прекрасное время года — осень. Весна считалась расцветом новой жизни, лето - цветением ее. Локи никогда не любил ни весну, ни лето — они просто есть, и от этого никуда не деться. Его брат, Тор, с точностью до наоборот, обожал это время года. Скорее всего, потому что осенью, а тем более зимой, его не выпускали долго гулять, так как и он, и все его приятели, разболеются на следующий же день. Локи считал несправедливым то, что его не выпускают вместе с братом, ведь он не имеет такую пагубную привычку, как носиться с мечом наперевес и орать во все горло боевые кличи, садня его.

Сейчас Локи не был уверен насколько здесь холодно. Хотя полу-видимый пар недвусмысленно намекал мальчику, что прилично. Локи холода не чувствовал.

Позади него хрустнула ветка, и зашуршали кусты, заставив обернуться и настороженно вглядываться в колышущуюся листву. Ветер? Заяц? Хищник?

Мысли закрутились безумным вихрем, подбиваемые легкой паранойей. Локи сжал ладони в кулаки, скрывая дрожь.

— Кто здесь? — мальчик внутренне похвалил себя за ровный голос в напряженной ситуации. Хотя, чувствуется ему, мама бы его за это по головке не погладила.

Источник звука переместился немного правее. Из-за небольшого выступа внизу, выглянула девочка, стоящая на четвереньках. Казалось, только сейчас заметив слегка обескураженного мальчика, она повернула к нему голову. Локи глубоко вздохнул.

— Хм, как ты тут оказался? — встав на ноги и отряхнув коричневое платье от пыли с грязью, задумчиво спросила девочка.

Локи смотрел на неё заворожено, изучающее, стараясь припомнить, видел ли он _такое_  где-то ещё. Девочка была очень странной. У неё были короткие неровные пряди, самые длинные из которых лишь достигали плеч. Среди темно-каштановых волос четко выделялись разной длины светлые пряди — седина, понял Локи. Худоба тела бросалась в глаза; впалые щеки, бледно-сероватая кожа. На талии в три оборота была черная лента, чтобы платье не болталось, словно шторы.

Глаза. Её глаза он никогда не смог бы забыть. Не видел в своей короткой жизни мальчик ничего отдалено похожего. Правый глаз напомнил ему о лесе, в котором они находятся; в том, что он каждый день видел окон дворца: золотистым и — Локи мог поклясться, что дело не в закате — сияющим. Светящимся. Левый глаз имел несравнимый переливающийся фиолетовый цвет.

Локи застыл. Он не мог понять: его завораживала или пугала внешность незнакомки.

Мгновение спустя наваждение спало, будто его и не было вовсе.

— Кто ты? — достаточно грубо и дерзко спросил мальчик, вздернув подбородок.

— Имя или цель нахождения? — ничуть не смутившись, также резко отозвалась она.

Девочка выглядела недовольной, а мальчик возмущенным таким к себе — на минуточку, принцу! — отношением.

— Имя, — подумав, ответил Локи, внимательно следя за ее действиями. Девочка устало прикрыла глаза: ей хотелось уйти, и она этого не скрывала.

— Невежливо спрашивать, не представившись.

— Это ты подкралась ко мне!

— Но это ты позвал меня, — парировала девочка. Локи раздражённо сложил руки на груди, что в силу его возраста выглядело комично.

— Лофт, — нехотя сказал он. Настоящим именем принц и в мыслях не думал представляться.

Девочка беспардонно ответила:

— Хью.

Локи пропитался небывалым взрослым скептицизмом.

— Серьёзно? — выразительно поднял брови. — И я должен в это поверить?

— Как тебе хочется, _Лофт._

Тут Локи понял. «Хью» ровно такая же, как и «Лофт». Девочка вновь пробежалась взглядом по его фигуре, что-то решая внутри себя, затем тяжко вздохнула.

— Пойдем, выведу тебя из леса.

— А кто сказал, что я заблудился? — уверенно произнес принц. — Я гуляю.

— А, то есть тебе нравится ходить по дикой природе без оружия и какой-либо тропинки. Извините, не буду Вам мешать, — девочка излишне склонила голову, выпрямилась и пошла вперёд.


End file.
